


Lain Down Together

by BBirdy



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Comfort, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBirdy/pseuds/BBirdy
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY ADMIRABLETRAGEDY!!!!!!!!!!
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Lain Down Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [admirabletragedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/admirabletragedy/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ADMIRABLETRAGEDY!!!!!!!!!!

Childhood shapes you. Klaus knew that. He knew, powers or no, he'd had an awful one. But after years of living with himself, he'd accepted it. It'd shaped him and it'd brought him to where he was.    


Head in Dave's lap, tucked behind a curtain of foliage, Klaus smiled. The echoing gunshots faded into the distance. 

"What is wrong with you?" Dave's voice came at him from a distance, breaking through sleepy thoughts. 

"So much," Klaus traced patterns along the hand holding his. 

"Not what I meant."

"I know."

Dave's gentle fingers brushed back his bangs. He gnawed at his lip. 

"I can feel you stressing from here," Klaus brought Dave's knuckles to his lips. "Breathe."

Leaning over Dave pressed a firm kiss to his clammy forehead. "You're burning up."

"Just a cold," Klaus cradled Dave's chin in his hand. 

Less than convinced Dave hitched himself up onto his knees, bringing his lanky boyfriend into his strong arms, setting Klaus' clammy cheek against his shoulder. "How can I convince you to take care of yourself?"

"Why would I ever need to?" Klaus's fever driven smile was soft. "I have you to take care of me."

Dave pursed his lips. "Klaus."

Only hearing his name in his lover's mouth was enough to set him at ease. "I really am okay," he promised, curling into the warm arms. "I am. I only need you."

"You need rest."

"So stop moving."

Dave's sigh was long-suffering. He known who he'd chosen, he knew Klaus. And yet his love knew him as well, capable of pressing all his buttons. "Real rest, in a bed."

Winding his fingers into the flack jacket Klaus clung tight. "No. Can't we stay like this? If I go to bed then you'll have to… I won't have-" Fever was numbing his tongue, shutting off the connection to his mind. He felt sick. 

"Deep breaths," Dave traced Klaus' jaw with a finger, drawing his face up, peppering his cheeks with kisses. 

Klaus melted against him. "I'll rest. Don't leave me."

"Never," Dave promised. "I'll never leave you. I love you."

"I love you," Klaus echoed the sentiment, fears washing away. He knew childhood shaped you. Pain, discomfort, everything else he'd put a wall around to protect weren't needed, not really. He didn't need that when he was with Dave. 

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles for amazing people. I wanted it to be a little more plot but I am unfortunately lazy. Comment if you'd like I love responding! (and requests for drabbles are always adored)


End file.
